Brilliance Trinity
by Linthus Lyth
Summary: It has been years since the Clow Cards have cause trouble. However, there's something that's about to awaken. While Samuru and Tuki are troubled with what happening in themselves, they discover the threat to Tomoeda.
1. Chapter 1: The Siblings

**Disclaimer:** All the original characters, plot, setting, etcetera all belong to CLAMP. I am in no way associated with this organization. I am just a fan writing a fictional work.

**Copyright: **However, all newly introduced characters and plot do belong to me, Linthus Lyth. This document was started in May 4, 2007 (or May 5; written around midnight so I'm not so sure) and is unfinished.

**Brilliance Trinity**

Chapter 1: The Siblings

The sound of a noisy alarm clock echoed through a small house in Tomoeda. It was doing what it was manufactured to do: wake up people who don't know how to wake up. Unfortunately, the person that it was trying to wake up is stubborn; and like all stubborn people, resisted. Of course the person didn't want to wake up, not being permitted by the wonderful dream that the person was having. A lazy arm searched the table where the alarm clock lay. The arm seized the alarm clock and buried it under the sheets.

"Samuru-chan!" a sweet voice called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready! You don't want to be late on your first day as a high school student, don't you?"

Samuru growled sleepily and slowly crawled out of bed and got dressed. He was a tall young man with auburn short hair and emerald green eyes. While he was looking at the mirror, he couldn't help saying to himself enthusiastically, "Okasan's right! I'm a high school student now! I have to be a little bit more responsible and that sort of thing! Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

After his little cheesy self-pep-talk, he rushed downstairs and greeted without even looking who he was greeting, "Good morning!"

"You seem to be in a very energetic mood today", his mother said from the kitchen "Perhaps it's because you're a high school student now"

Samuru felt warmly pleasant at the mention of this. He skipped merrily into the kitchen and saw his older sister eating serenely on one side of the table, "Good morning, Onechan!" he greeted enthusiastically.

His sister looked up slowly from her food, gave him a blank face, ate a piece of fish while looking at him, and smiled slightly, then went back to eating. Samuru seated himself in front of his sister. As he saw her, she seemed to be deep in thinking.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, "Is something bothering you?"

She looked at him again and blinked. She thought she hid whatever anxieties she had very well and of all the people to notice she was thinking about something, Samuru surprised her. But she decided to show him her calm and cool face again and reply, "No, it's nothing"

He took a few minutes to contemplate whether or not she was lying. He decided that it really didn't matter, either there was really nothing troubling her or she didn't want him to worry. He gave her a smile and started to eat.

His sister stood up and grabbed her bag, "Itterashai"

Samuru looked alarmed, "Wait, Onechan! Wait for me, I'll only take a second"

"Not unless you keep talking to me; convincing me to wait", she replied and then walked out.

"Goodbye, Tuki-chan", their mother bade her sister as she went outside.

Meanwhile, Samuru was rushing everything on his plate down his throat. After, amazingly, a few second he'd finished most of it and decided that whatever he'd finished was enough and quickly grabbed his bag and left, "Itterashai, Okasan"

"Take care", his mother replied as Samuru raced after his sister

Samuru caught up with his sister, skating far away in an alleyway, as he turned his bike on a corner, "Onechan, wait up!"

Tuki turned around, crossed her arms and slowed her pace. Samuru caught up not long after. They stopped when they reached the gates of the Tomoeda University.

"Why do you always give so much effort to catch up to me?" Tuki asked

"Don't you want to go to school with me?" Samuru asked, trying to emulate puppy-dog-eyes

Tuki raise her eyebrow, "I hope you're humoring me. Otherwise, I'm going to disown you"

"Wouldn't disowning me as your brother be a bad move. I mean if we don't see each other as siblings anymore…" Samuru laughed as his sister gave him a disgusted look, "Lighten up a little. You'll grow older faster if you're always so serious"

"Actually, I think it's more on how much stress you put on yourself", Tuki replied wittingly. They both laughed a little. Afterwards, they left for their respective classes.

* * *

After classes were over, Samuru went over to the tennis courts to watch and wait for his sister. He watched her behind the fence walls. He'd always looked up to her; she was smart, kind, witty, cool and beautiful. Her silver-gray long wavy hair seemed to move gracefully with her. You can imagine how many boys were gathered on one side or the other of the tennis court whenever she played. He also occasionally saw a bunch of girls on another side of the tennis court. This seemed to be, as Samuru saw it, her fan club or something like that.

"Samuru-kun" a beautifully angelic voice called from behind him. It was a girl with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes, smiling sweetly at him.

"Tsuruko-chan", he greeted

Tsuruko looked behind Samuru and realized that it was the tennis court. Her eyes seem to brighten, "Is your sister playing?"

"Y-yeah", Samuru knew what Tsuruko was so ecstatic about; he wondered why she hadn't joined Tuki's fan club

"Tuki-sempai!" Tsuruko waved her hand as enthusiastic

But Tuki was too busy with her opponent to notice the almost-mouth-watering stares of the boys or the high-pitch cheering screams of the girls. Her opponent was a young woman with beautifully long, straight red hair. She had challenged her earlier, shortly after she was introduced to the class as a new student. She gave Tuki a hard time but Tuki won eventually. When the match was over, they both shook hands.

"You're even better than what people say", the challenger said smilingly, "It was a pleasure to play with you"

"Thank you, Amaya-san", Tuki returned her smile, "You're not so bad yourself"

Then, before letting go of Tuki's hand, she smiled differently. It was such a mysterious smile, Tuki couldn't make out what it meant. Then she said, "I have a feeling we'll compete with each other again very soon", then Amaya let go of Tuki's hand.

Tuki, bewildered at what her challenger just said, let her hand drop ungracefully. Though this may not sound surprising, Samuru saw that something was up. Once all the commotion about Tuki's victory had died out, Tuki joined Samuru and Tsuruko afterwards; they walked home.

* * *

"You were so beautifully awesome, Tuki-sempai", Tsuroko praised, "I wished I had brought my camera. It was amazing how your last and winning shot was an ace. It was such a beautifully graceful victory"

Tuki, wasn't really listening, she kept thinking about what Amaya had said. Of course, Samuru noticed again. Once Tsuruko departed them to go through a different route, since she didn't live near Samuru's place, Samuru asked her again.

"What's wrong, Onechan?"

Tuki hardly heard him, but she managed to reply with a fake smile, "Nothing, nothing at all"

Like earlier, Samuru took some time to think but decide to let it go.

* * *

Later, while the whole family ate dinner, their mother asked them about the siblings' day.

"How was your first day?" their mother asked

"It was great!" Samuru being the first one to reply, "Though nothing out of the ordinary happened. We were introduced to our new teachers but I don't think I saw any new faces. I recognized everyone in my class, most of them were my classmate in one year or another when I was in elementary. Also, Tsuruko-chan was also in my class"

"Tsuruko Hiiragizawa?" their father asked, "You mean that millionaire friend of yours?

"Sweetheart, don't say that like it something bad", their mother scolded

"Maybe you should invite her sometime', their father suggested, "You always talk about her but you've never invite her here"

Their mother thought, "Come to think of it… why don't you invite Tsuruko-chan?"

"W-well", Samuru blushed a little, "I'd always thought since she has such a large mansion for a house and-"

"Oh, don't be silly!" their mother rebuked, "There's nothing to be ashamed of this house"

"That's right", their father concurred proudly, "Size isn't the only thing that can make a house pleasant! We have the best two cooks in all of Tomoeda"; he was referring to their mother and Tuki

"Alright, I'll invite her tomorrow", Samuru smiled nervously

Although Samuru never said anything to Tuki, she knew the real reason why he never invited Tsuruko.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot", their mother brought up, "You're grandparents are coming home for a visit"

"Really?" Samuru asked rhetorically, growing a bit more delighted, "Wow"

"When?" Tuki inquired, showing slight signs of enthusiasm

"Tomorrow", their mother answered, "They'll be arriving after your classes have started so I'll be the one to pick them up from the airport"

"I haven't seen Obasan and Ojisan in a while!" Samuru said, apparently hyperactive because of the beautiful day he's had. All throughout the rest of the night, he was humming pleasantly.

* * *

Farther away, in Hong Kong, an elderly woman; at her early sixties; was looking out of a large glass window. She seemed trouble about something. Her husband approached her.

"They're uneasy", the elderly woman said, "I also keep having the same dream; you probably know what that means"

Her husband sighed heavily, "Is it coming from Japan?"

"Yes, in Tomoeda, I think", the elderly woman faced her husband, "Syaoran, I think we'll be needing Mei-Xing-chan help"

"It looks like we'll have more than a family visit, this time, Sakura", Syaoran said, burdened

Sakura turned to look outside the window again, "I can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen"

Syaoran hugged Sakura. Although no words were said after, she was temporarily at peace.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of the Mistress

**Disclaimer:** All the original characters, plot, setting, etcetera all belong to CLAMP. I am in no way associated with this organization. I am just a fan writing a fictional work.

**Copyright: **However, all newly introduced characters and plot do belong to me, Linthus Lyth. This document was started in May 4, 2007 (or May 5; written around midnight so I'm not so sure) and is unfinished.

**Brilliance Trinity**

Chapter 2: The Return of the Mistress

Samuru had such a pleasant night and slept well enough to wake up early. He and Tuki left together for school. Samuru was still humbling pleasantly while Tuki was still deep in thought. Samuru's glace wandered everywhere until they saw, again, the troubled face of Tuki.

"Hey", Samuru said softly, looking concerned "You've been troubled since yesterday"

"I'm not" Tuki lied

"Why don't you tell me?" Samuru asked, ignoring his sister's lie

"Well", Tuki was very reluctant to tell her brother, "That girl I played with yesterday, she said something to me: 'I have a feeling we'll compete with each other again very soon'; and she had this mysterious smile that I can't describe. She seemed to know something was going to happen"

Samuru thought for a while, "You're lying again. You only played with her after school; you had that look yesterday morning"

Tuki was a bit surprised he remembered, "I'm not, she really did say that and it's been bugging me since yesterday. Now that you've reminded me of my other problem…"

"What other problem?" Samuru growing in curiosity

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Is it something supernatural?" Samuru asked

Now Tuki was so surprised she almost lost balance. Samuru asked if she was okay and they stopped for a while. Tuki clutched her heart and breathed heavily before realizing something, "It's happening to you to, isn't it? That's why you know"

"You mean dreams that come true?" Samuru asked

Tuki gave him a puzzled look, "No… that's not what's happening to me"

"Then what's happening to you?"

Tuki didn't seem to hear him; "You've been having premonitions in dreams?"

"Yeah", Samuru replied impatiently, "But what's happening to you?"

Tuki was thinking for a minute about their, the siblings', situation before answering, "I've been seeing ghosts"

Samuru gave out a panicked shout, "C-c'mon. G-ghosts don't exist, do they?"

"Okay, maybe their not ghosts", Tuki said, seeing her brother's panic, "But whatever they are, I'm the only one who can see them"

Samuru screamed loudly, "D-don't scare me, Onechan"

"I'm not!" Tuki was a little frustrated, "You're the one that brought it up"

Tuki sighed heavily while Samuru was trying to hide himself behind his bike. "Let's just go", Tuki suggested

* * *

The siblings' mother was waiting patiently in the airport. She was reading a magazine while humbling sweetly. Every now and then she'd glance up from her magazine to see if her mother and father had arrived. After a several minutes, she finally saw them, slowly walking towards her. 

"Otosan, Okasan", she greeted them merrily, "It's been so long, I'm so glad to see you"

"Did you wait too long?" Sakura asked, sounding a bit concerned and guilty

"No, no, not at all", Sakura's daughter replied, "Let me get your luggage"

She took the two traveling bags and rolled them towards the exit of the airport. Her parents followed her promptly. Syaoran helped load the bags into the trunk of the car but before the sibling's mother got into the car Sakura called her.

"Mei-Xing-chan, we have something important to talk to you about", Sakura stated firmly

Mei-Xing looked at her mother and smiled pleasantly, "I know", than she opened the back doors of the car to let her parents in.

As they were driving off to their house, Syaoran asked Mei-Xing, "So have you been having premonition dreams as well"

"Not really, I've just observed some things", Mei-Xing replied coolly

"What things?" Syaoran asked

"It concerns my children", Mei-Xing answered, "I think Tuki's has what Okasan's Onichan had"

Sakura and Syaoran widened their eyes. "How do you know?" Sakura asked

"One day she suddenly seemed startled by something; I asked what was wrong", Mei-Xing narrated, "She gave me a flabbergasted looked then asked if I knew anyone that looked like her. Someone who also has beautifully wavy gray hair"

Sakura gasped, "Okasan!"

"I think so too", Mei-Xing replied, "I was wondering why she showed herself to Tuki"

"I've heard from Onichan that she sometimes goes down and checks up on us whenever she was worried about us", Sakura answered thoughtfully, "Okasan must have been worried about Tuki-chan"

"I think Tuki-chan's being a bit troubled by it, though when I asked her she denied anything was wrong", Mei-Xing sighed, "There's also something that's happening to Samuru-chan"

"What's that?" Syaoran asked curiously

"I think he's been having premonition dreams", Mei-Xing said. Her parents were a little less surprised by this news. She continued, "One day we was talking about what happened during his day then he stopped suddenly. I think at the moment he realized something and I'm pretty sure I heard him whisper to himself: 'Just like in me dream'"

There three were thoughtful for the rest of the trip. Mei-Xing was curious what her parents think about what was happening to Samuru and Tuki, but Sakura and Syaoran were so deep in thought that it would have been rude. They arrived at the house after a few minutes of quiet driving. Once Sakura and Syaoran's bags were inside, they continued to think in the living room while Mei-Xing brought them some tea. Mei-Xing entered, seeing that her parents were still thinking. She chuckled sweetly and lay down the tray of cups and tea to serve them.

"Mei-Xing-chan", Sakura started

"Yes?" Mei-Xing replied sweetly while handing Sakura and Syaoran a cup of tea each

"Have you felt anything else? Like an aura or anything like that?" Sakura asked

Mei-Xing thought, putting her right index finger on her right cheek. She looked at Sakura with a slightly disappointed frown, "No, nothing at all"

Sakura and Syaoran shared the slight disappointment.

"Why? Have you had a premonition dream?" Mei-Xing asked curiously

Sakura nodded, "In my dream, there was a flash of white light in an area. It's not familiar but I think it's a school. A young man was shouting, 'Onechan! Onechan!' and a young woman, who I presume would be the young man's sister, in running around the roof of the school. Someone or something was chasing her. It was moving too fast for me too see, it was just a blur. Then the blur tackles the sister and she's thrown over the fence. The sister was caught by the brother but there was another flash of white light and both siblings are suddenly flying towards the school walls"

There was another silence before Mei-Xing spoke, "Were you at the place or were you just seeing it?"

"I think I was just seeing it, but I'm not too sure", Sakura said with uncertainty, "There's also another matter"

Sakura searched her traveling bag and brought out a pink book with gold designs outlined on the edge. There was a star on the upper part of the front cover and a drawing of winged beast that was wearing a headgear. She lay it on the table.

"Feel it, Mei-Xing-chan", Sakura requested her daughter

Mei-Xing laid her hand gently on the book and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened her eyes and removed her hand on the book. She looked at her parents with a frown.

"They seem so stressed about something", Mei-Xing said

Sakura nodded sadly, "I've tried talking to them but they're so unsettled it's hard to get to talk to them properly. I even tried using Mirror, hoping she and I would be able to talk but she was just as restless. I couldn't calm her down. I had to seal them temporarily because I feared they would go out of control"

Again, all three were thoughtful. What could all of it mean? This question plagued the three's minds. After several minutes of silent thinking, Mei-Xing stood up.

"I think we won't get anywhere if we just contemplate on all of this", Mei-Xing stated, "First, why don't I help you unpack?"

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of classes. Tsuruko was packing her things when she saw Samuru walk out of the classroom. She called at him but it seemed he didn't hear. She hurried to keep all her stuff in her bag and rush after Samuru. 

"Samuru-kun!" she called several times but it still fell on deaf ears. Irritated, she her coin purse at him; it was sort of a habit. The purse hit him at the shoulders but he didn't seem to feel it and continued walking along the corridor. After picking up her coin purse, she simply ran after him and grabbed his hand, "Hey! Are you ignoring me on purpose?"

"Huh? What?" Samuru, even though he was addressing Tsuruko, still seemed to resist hearing her

"What's wrong with you?" Tsuruko's irritation turned to concern, "I called you several times and threw my coin purse at you but still didn't notice me"

Samuru grinned awkwardly, "Sorry. But your coin purse isn't really that heavy"

"I didn't want to hurt you, it was the lightest thing I had", Tsuruko frowned, "What's wrong? I glanced at you at the back of the classroom a few times earlier and you also seemed to stare out to space"

"I've just been thinking about something", Samuru said. He, being followed by a concerned Tsuruko, went to the tennis courts again to wait for her sister. When Tuki saw the two while practicing in the tennis court, she walked up to them.

"Samuru", Tuki started, "I've agreed to help out a new club bring in some stuff after practice. It looks like it's going to take all afternoon. You can go ahead home and greeted Obasan and Ojisan for me"

"No, that's okay. I can wait", Samuru replied smilingly at his sister

"Are you sure?" Tuki asked, feeling guilty

"Don't look so guilty", Samuru said, "I'll call Okasan and tell her we'll be late"

"I wish I could stay too", Tsuruko stated sadly, 'But I promised Okasan that I would help her with a sweater she was sewing. I'm sorry"

"That's totally fine, Tsuruko-chan", Samuru replied

"But at least…" Tsuruko searched her bag. She brought out a video camera; "I can stay long enough to take a video of Tuki-sempai while she's practicing"

Samuru and Tuki gave an awkward laugh.

Samuru called home using his cellphone to inform Mei-Xing that he and his sister were going to be late. Mei-Xing sounded disappointed; she wanted to talk to the siblings about the things that were happening around them. After Tuki's practice and Tsuruko's departure, Tuki and Samuru went inside a building to help the club that was mentioned earlier. Tuki was reluctant to let Samuru help but he insisted because it was better than just lazily waiting for her to finish.

The sun had set when they had finished. The members of the club apologized to the siblings for keeping them late. The siblings were a bit tired and decided to stride slowly home. They had a pleasant smile on their faces, the kind you have after you know you've done something good for someone.

Then, halfway to their house, Samuru got too excited to see his grandparents that he suddenly felt an urged to get home as soon as possible. "Let's race!" he said and suddenly pushed down on the pedals of his bike hard. The bike rushed forwards, leaving a slightly shocked Tuki.

Tuki recovered herself a moment later and rushed after Samuru. Although Samuru was on a bike, Tuki had often times outrun him due to her strong feet and dexterous shifts and turns. However, before she could something made her stop. She was certain that someone was calling her. She stood there, listening to the soft voice. She looked towards a school building and went into a trance. She skated towards the school, losing control over her actions. Her movements suggested that she was being pulled forwards rather than intending to move forward. Samuru was still racing on; as he thought that his sister would surely surpass whatever speed he could, so he didn't stop or look back.

* * *

Mei-Xing had abandoned their worries temporarily to make Sakura and Syaoran's welcome dinner. Her husband and, after several more minutes of contemplating on the situation, Sakura helped with the dinner. Syaoran thought longer than the other three but soon his mind drifted, probably due to the lack of progress his thought had, to other more trivial things. Then it hit them all; something magical was being active. Mei-Xing, Sakura and Syaoran all let out a gasp simultaneously. Sakura and Mei-Xing, both being in the kitchen, gave each other a look and immediately went to Syaoran. 

"We have to go check this out", Sakura said resolutely. Mei-Xing and Syaoran nodded. Instinctively she reached for the Sakura book, which was still laying on the table. She froze once her hand touched the book.

"Are you going to break the seal?" Syaoran asked

It was quite a quandary for her. As she stated, the cards might go out of control and wreck havoc however with the cards, she wasn't as powerful. Of course she had learned a couple of spells here and there but somehow she knew that wasn't going to be enough. She decided to decide later and just bring the book along. All three stood up and gave each other a determined look before leaving the house.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but could take care of the dinner for me, please", Mei-Xing said right before closing the door

"Of course", her husband replied understandingly, "Be careful"

"I will; I love you", she said blowing him a kiss

"Love you too"

Mei-Xing closed the door and readied the car. It seemed tonight, Tomoeda's long quite tranquility would be broken.


	3. Chapter 3: The Problem Begins

**Disclaimer:** All the original characters, plot, setting, etcetera all belong to CLAMP. I am in no way associated with this organization. I am just a fan writing a fictional work.

**Copyright: **However, all newly introduced characters and plot do belong to me, Linthus Lyth. This document was started in May 4, 2007 (or May 5; written around midnight so I'm not so sure) and is unfinished.

**Brilliance Trinity**

**Author's Note:** I just realized a few days ago that there isn't a 'tu' in the Japanese alphabet. For some reason the site I got Tuki, well…, named her Tuki and not Tsuki. No wonder Tuki sounded a bit awkward for a Japanese name. So Tuki should have been Tsuki, but I won't change anything; just a minor note.**  
**

Chapter 3: The Problem Begins

Samuru was paddling vigorously; unaware of what happened to his sister. His surge of vivacity led him on.

"This time I'll beat her!" he thought to himself, "She's tired and I've never felt so alive"

Feeling so confident, he decided that it wouldn't matter if he looked back; she was too tired to catch up. When he looked back, he was so shocked that he lost his balance. Fortunately, he was agile enough to tilt the bike sideways and extends his foot. This slowed him down, not enough to stop him from falling but prevented injuring him. He staggered up and picked up his bike for support. He looked back again through the alley they had crossed. Even if she was extremely tired and was not in the mood to race, he would have seen her along the sidewalk by now. He felt a cold fear slither up his spine. He mounted his bike and headed to the opposite direction to their house.

At first, he rode at moderate speed, hoping desperately that his sister had just stopped and was still on her way home. But when he realized that she wasn't heading home, his paced hastened. Then, while passing through the same area where Tuki had stopped, he felt something: a presence that seemed to be supernatural. Normally, he would head as fast as he could home but his concern for his sister made him stay. It wasn't calling him, but he knew that it wasn't natural. The presence had kidnapped his sister, he was sure of it. He looked around, trying to locate where the eerie presence was coming from. When he was almost certain of the direction, he sped that way.

* * *

Mei-Xing, Sakura and Syaoran were trying to locate where the magic was being active. Syaoran was busy trying to pinpoint the exact location. Sakura had other thing on her head. 

"Are you okay, Okasan?" Mei-Xing asked, concerned

"I was just thinking", Sakura replied, "It's not a Clow Card, Syaoran's compass didn't work. Though I think the chance of it being a Clow Card are very small in the first place. Also…"

She gestured to the book nested on her lap.

"I can't help but worry that something very bad will happen", Sakura finished

Mei-Xing was thoughtful for a moment then returned her full attention to driving towards the magic.

* * *

It seemed that to Tuki that she had black out, like when you daydream. She seemed to know that she had been called by some supernatural force to somewhere, but everything else seemed so vague. She looked around and saw that she was on the roof of a school building. She checked the door to the roof and it was locked. How she got through the locked door or the fences surrounding the roof puzzled her. The only answer that came to her mind has that she had flown over the fence. Only then had she become aware that she wasn't wearing her skates anymore, she was only wearing her socks. She still had her shoulder and knee pads but he skates where gone. She went to the edge of the roof and looked down through the fence. Her skates were lying near the gates, which were also closed. 

Suddenly, a strange white light emitted behind her. She turned and saw some sort of animal was emitting the light. It brightened and she covered her eyes. The light seemed to engulf the whole area for a few seconds. After the few seconds, the light faded and Tuki uncovered her eyes. It took some time to adjust to the scarce light of the moon. She saw that the animal looked like a fox; it was black and had glowing yellow eyes. All other features were so hard to give attention. Its eyes were so intense that it was the only thing that Tuki could give attention to. It was silent but its eyes glared at her, burning her insides. Somehow Tuki knew it was going to attack. She prepared her stance when she had heard someone else call her.

"Onechan!" his brother's voice coming from below. Apparently, he had seen her skates near the gates and had gone inside the school.

The moment she gave her attention to her brother was the moment the animal sped forward. It was so fast that all Tuki could see was a blur of black and yellow. It tackled her with massive force and she flew towards the fences, hitting them painfully. The noise alerted her brother below and was aware that she was up there.

"Onechan! Are you okay?" he screamed

"I'm fin-" but she interrupted herself with her scream. Again, the animal had taken advantage of Tuki's distraction.

She staggered up, hardly hearing the concerned calls of her brother below. The animal seemed calm; it was so un-savage and un-animal-like. She was too weak to fight now, she had to run. She regained her posture and once the animal had moved again, she ran. But of course, the animal was too fast for her. The animal ran ahead of her and appeared right in front of her. Then it tackled her upward. Tuki flew up and the animal tackled her again, directing her over the fence. Her senses were fading and she black out. Samuru caught Tuki and tried to wake her.

"Onechan! Onechan! Wake up" Samuru cried

Tuki opened her eyes with difficulty. The first thing she saw was the blue of black and glowing yellow plummeting down towards her and her brother.

"Watch out!" she managed to shout out and pull her brother away. The animal hit her stomach and then jumped off. She curled into a fetus position from the pain, clutching her stomach.

"Onechan!" Samuru cried, almost in tears, "You!"

He rushed forward, intending to kick the animal but he was tackled as well and he flew and landed near the gates.

Tuki couldn't really feel, hear, say or see anything. Somehow, she knew that there was another flash of white light and when it disappeared there was another painful forced that hit her stomach and she flew and landed beside her brother. How she managed to stand up and be hit was a mystery. After that, she blacked out and lost consciousness completely.

Samuru, tried to stand up but the animal tackled him downwards. He rolled against the hard ground away from his sister. Then he heard someone else called out something.

"Emperor of Thunder, Answer my call!" the voice said

Samuru saw a flash of lightning before losing consciousness like her sister.

The lightning didn't hit the animal but it ran away, probably deciding that it had done enough damage.

Syaoran and Mei-Xing went over the gate and went to retrieve the two siblings; Mei-Xing grabbed Tuki's skates on the way. They both carried the two to Sakura and the car waiting just outside the gates.

"How are they?" Sakura deeply concerned and troubled

"They're just unconscious", Syaoran assured her

"They'll wake up soon. They're both pretty strong", Mei-Xing added

Sakura sighed heavily in relief. Samuru and Tuki were laid at the back of the car, with Sakura.

"What was it?" Sakura asked Syaoran

"I don't know", Syaoran replied sadly, "It was some sort of black, yellow eyed animal. I looked a bit like Dash but it was pure black and it didn't have big ears. But it was dark so I couldn't see all its features and it was moving very fast"

"Something like Dash?" Sakura frowned thoughtfully, "And it was fast too. That's not a good sign. Do you think that there someone that's copied the Clow Card?"

"That's quite an assumption"

"But the cards are acting weird and there something out there that looks like Dash!" Sakura insisted

"Creating Clow Cards take a lot of power", Syaoran explained, "And even if there's someone out there who has copied the Clow Cards, why are they only showing up now?"

Sakura frowned. Her assumption was a bit hasty; maybe she was rushing things too much. She felt the book on lap once again.

Tuki tossed a little in her seat. She seemed to be regaining consciousness. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, realizing she was inside a car.

"W-what happened?" Tuki asked no one in particular. The car was moving so she knew there were other people

"Tuki-chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked with concerned painted all over her face

Tuki turned towards the voice, "Obasan?"

Then she suddenly felt the pain in her stomach and winched and cried a little.

"Don't stress yourself too much", Syaoran said

"Of course Ojisan is here", Tuki thought to herself quietly. She glanced to the other side to see her unconscious brother.

"We'll talk when we get home, sweetie", Mei-Xing said to Tuki, "Get some rest for now"

She did as she was told and lay her head against Sakura, who stroke her long gray hair with a very motherly touch. This made the pain all the more bearable.

* * *

They were greeted by the siblings' father, looking very worried. Mei-Xing reassured him that his children would be fine. She helped set up the dining table for dinner. Tuki had fallen asleep in Sakura's arm so Syaoran laid her on a sofa. Samuru woke up a few moments after they had arrived at the house. He seemed to have difficulty about which question to ask first; Mei-Xing told him that she would explain everything after dinner. 

"You two must be tired and hungry", Mei-Xing smiled pleasantly at Samuru, "You're sister should be waking up anytime now. When she wakes up, we'll all eat dinner together"

Samuru nodded obediently. Mei-Xing leaves to the kitchen. Syaoran and Sakura we're, again, contemplating in another room.

After a few minutes, Tuki woke up and Samuru did as their mother told them. Tuki was a bit reluctant to eat, given the situation, but she then realized that she was hungry.

After dinner, Tuki, Samuru, Mei-Xing, Sakura and Syaoran all gathered in the living room. Mei-Xing husband volunteered to wash the dishes. Mei-Xing was a bit guilty by leaving her husband out of the discussion but he assured her that he could hear what they were saying from the kitchen.

"You two must have a lot of questions", Sakura started sympathetically, "Tonight was very hard for you. So, what would you like know first?"

"What was that thing that attacked us?" Tuki asked; Samuru was having a hard time deciding what to ask first

"We don't know as well", Sakura replied sadly, "This may come to a surprise to both of you, but that thing emitted a lot of magical energy. That's how we knew you were there"

"Magical?" Tuki wondered, "And Obasan, Ojisan and Okasan are magicians?"

"You could say that", Mei-Xing replied, "You see your Obasan is the mistress of a deck of magical cards that was created by a powerful mage long ago"

Samuru and Tuki looked at each other. The situation did suggested the supernatural but it seemed that this news was bit too overwhelming to be given all at once.

"So…" Samuru started reluctantly, "These card…?"

"They're called Clow Cards", Sakura stated, "They were created by a wizard by the name of Clow Reed. When I was in fourth grade, I went into the basement library of our house and accidentally release all the sealed Clow Cards in the Book of Clow", she lay the book on the table, "I had to capture them and then after that I was tested and then I became the mistress of the Cards"

Tuki observed the book closely, while Samuru looked admirably at Sakura.

"It says 'Sakura', on it", Tuki said, "So you're the owner of the Clow Cards"

"The Clow Cards used to draw magic from Clow Reed but since you Obasan was the new mistress, she had to transform them all so that they draw power from her", Mei-Xing explained, "They're called Sakura Cards now"

Samuru was even more amazed. Tuki became more curious.

"These cards have great magic in them, right?" Tuki asked curiously

"Yes", Sakura answered

"We felt the presence of that creature we encountered", Tuki thought out loud, "So that means some of your magical abilities were passed down to us, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct", Sakura was amazed how fast Tuki caught up

Tuki looked at the book sharply, "Why am I not sensing anything from the book or the cards that I assume are inside?"

Sakura was both surprised and saddened by what Tuki said. Syaoran replied for her, "The cards have been acting a bit weird. Sakura sealed them, in fear that they would go out of control"

"So they're asleep?" Tuki inquired

"In a way, yes", Syaoran answered. It seemed that Tuki wasn't surprised at all about the information they gave her, it made her rather curious

"You can still feel some of its magic if you feel the book but you need to have a decent amount of magical sense", Mei-Xing added, "Of course, you, Tuki-chan, seem to have excellent sense"

Tuki looked puzzling at her mother, "How can you tell?"

"You've been seeing unnatural things", Mei-Xing replied, avoiding the term "ghost" for Samuru. Tuki was a bit surprised Mei-Xing knew about that, "Your Obasan's Onichan had the same sense. He also had excellent sense"

Mei-Xing turned to Samuru, fearing that he might become jealous, "Samuru-chan, on the other hand, has had promotional dreams"

"How do you know about that?" Samuru asked, flabbergasted

"I just do; I _am _your mother", Mei-Xing smiled wittingly, "Your Obasan has that ability"

Samuru jumped at the news that he had an ability that his grandmother had.

"I have another question", Tuki stated, "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean, dear?" Mei-Xing replied

"I mean, there's something dangerous out there and it involves magic. We're all magic-oriented people. I'm sure none of us wants to just let that creature go around attacking people"

"We're going to work together and get to the bottom of everything that's been happening", Mei-Xing replied valiantly

Tuki looked troubled, "But Okasan… I was easily controlled by that creature. I can't be of any help"

"That's not true, Onechan", Samuru consoled, "You were just caught off guard"

"Well, it is true that you two would need a few pointers on how to handle these kind of things", Syaoran said, "Don't give up so easily, Tuki"

"Ojisan is right! Don't give up, Onechan!" Samuru said, full of energy

"Oh, that reminds me", Sakura announced, "I sealed Tuki-chan and Samuru-chan's magic when they were young, it was easier to grow up without something supernatural happening. It seems now that your powers are leaking out"

"That would explain why they're only experiencing these things now", Mei-Xing added, "If that's so, then they have a decent amount of power in them"

"Yes", Sakura concurred, "Could you two please stand up"

The siblings did as they were told. Sakura stood in front of them and she closed her eyes. She gestured her hands towards the two and recited:

_Lock that binds the power of the light within_

_I, Sakura, command you to unchain yourself_

_Let these two be emancipated_

_Release!_

There was a flash of light. Two circles appeared at the feet of the two siblings. The circles were identical; a large sun was at the center, four squares outlined the sun, and there was a smaller circle at the side which contained a crescent moon. Wind burst from the ground and the room was filled with the strange light and wind. After a few seconds the light and wind faded. Tuki and Samuru stood there, wondering if they changed at all. They looked at each other observantly. It took a while for them to realize, but both of them were emitting an aura. It was like the aura of the creature but somehow different. Both their aura's had a distinct feeling. They looked at the adults among them. All three of them looked astonished at the two siblings.

"What's wrong?" Tuki asked

The three blinked. Mei-Xing managed to reply, "I didn't expect their auras to be so strong at such a young age"

"Your powers probably grew so much that now they're slowly breaking the seal I made", Sakura explained, "You two have much more power than when I was appointed Card Captor"

"But still", Syaoran interrupted, "You two are still inexperienced"

"Well, I guess that is correct", Mei-Xing said a bit hesitantly, "But you don't have to so negative, Otosan. Don't worry, Tuki-chan, Samuru-chan, we're all here to support you"

Samuru and Tuki at each other again. They knew that there would be troubles ahead but their mother's reassuring words had made their hearts calm and tranquil. They smiled at each other; Samuru had an excited smile Tuki wore a relived smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Forewarnings

**Disclaimer:** All the original characters, plot, setting, etcetera all belong to CLAMP. I am in no way associated with this organization. I am just a fan writing a fictional work.

**Copyright: **However, all newly introduced characters and plot do belong to me, Linthus Lyth. This document was started in May 4, 2007 (or May 5; written around midnight so I'm not so sure) and is unfinished.

**Brilliance Trinity**

**Tennis Notes: **In tennis, a game is decided when a player had won at least four points and is two points above his/her opponent. Traditionally, the match is finished if a player has won at least 6 games and is 2 games above his/her opponent.

A deuce is a tie in a game where both players have three points each (40-40). A rally is when the players hit the ball alternately after a legal serve. Also, I used the term at the first chapter; an ace is a winning served that is not touched by the opponent.

Chapter 4: Forewarnings

Samuru's alarm clock went off; as always Samuru would simply bury the alarm clock under the sheets until his mother called from downstairs.

"Samuru-chan! Wake up!" Mei-Xing called

Samuru lazily put back the alarm clock and stretched himself. He looked himself in the mirror. There wasn't anything different about him form the first day of school, at least physically. Had it been a dream? Another weird dream? He scratched his head and hurried to dress so he could go down and get breakfast. When he got dressed he scampered down the stairs.

"Samuru-chan, your grandparents are still asleep", Mei-Xing warned, "It would be good not to wake them up"

"Sorry", Samuru then took care of his steps. He seated, as usual, in front of his sister. She didn't look any different either. Samuru hesitated a bit but then asked, "Onechan, how are you?"

Tuki appreciated the thought, "I'm fine"

"So it wasn't a dream", Samuru thought out loud, "You really did get attacked last night"

Tuki looked puzzlingly at her brother, "Why yes. I thought you would have sensed your own aura then Okasan then Obasan and Ojisan's aura like I did"

"Well, you are very sharp, Tuki-chan", Mei-Xing interrupted "I don't think anyone else would have sensed everybody's aura in a house with such inexperience"

"You're amazing, Onechan!" Samuru praised

"And you better eat amazingly or else you'll be late", Tuki said as she stood up

"Eh! Wait, Onechan!" Samuru panicky ate his breakfast. After a few seconds, he; still having a mouthful of food; grabbed his bag and rushed to chase his sister.

"Onechan!" Samuru called out once he saw his sister. Tuki looked back briefly and then slowed her pace.

"It's amazing how you can eat so fast", Tuki thought out loud

Samuru chuckled embarrassedly, "I'm used to it"

"Used to waking up late", Tuki added wittingly, "Let me guess, you were having another pleasant dream about-"

"Not at all!" Samuru interrupted, not wanting to hear the person. Tuki laughed mischievously and hastened to the gates of Tomoeda University. Today, Tsuruko was waiting for Samuru at the gates.

"Tuki-sempai!" Tsuruko greeted once she caught sight of Tuki, "Good morning"

"Tsuruko-chan, good morning", Tuki returned the greeting. Tuki wore a mischievous smile that Tsuruko thought was out of Tuki's character. Tsuruko looked at Tuki puzzlingly and then Samuru arrived.

"You're so mean, Onechan!" Samuru pouted once he saw Tuki

"Good morning, Samuru-kun", Tsuruko greeted politely

"Tsuruko-chan", Samuru just realizing Tsuruko's presence, "Good morning"

"I'll be going to my class", Tuki said, stilling smiling mischievously, "Later"

Tuki skated off to the college building, leaving Samuru feeling unsettled.

"She's so unfair", Samuru wined, "Why did she get all the good traits?"

"It's true that Tuki-sempai has a lot of good qualities, but you have yours as well", Tsuruko said in an attempt to cheer Samuru up

Samuru looked at Tsuruko appreciatively. He smiled cheerfully, which was the effect that Tsuruko wanted. Tsuruko accompanied Samuru to park his bike.

* * *

Sometime during math class, Samuru couldn't follow what the teacher was saying and his mind drifted. He wondered what was going to happen next. Would they go around Tomoeda searching for the mysterious animal? Their 'magic's were unlocked; there must be some reason why Sakura did that. There must be some role they were to play. Samuru could hear the seemingly monotonous voice of the teacher explaining his lesson. Soon, Samuru was lulled to sleep. 

Samuru woke up and saw that he was alone in the classroom. He stood up and looked around; the classroom was completely empty, save for him. He looked outside the window, the sky was already orange. He approached the window and looked down at the tennis court. Tuki was in a match with someone else. Strangely, the usual crowd surround Tuki was absent. He gazed back at the room. He wondered where Tsuruko was; it wasn't like her to just leave without waking him up. Samuru looked down at the tennis court again, thinking that Tsuruko got excited about Tuki playing. However, she wasn't there either. In fact, Samuru somehow felt that the whole university was empty except for him, Tuki and her opponent.

He went down to the tennis court himself and finally recognized his sister's opponent. It was the girl from the first day: Amaya… Samuru thought, it seemed he couldn't remember Amaya's last name. His gaze went to the tennis ball they were using. To Samuru surprise, it was black; pure black. He followed the ball with his eyes while his mind wandered again; "Why were the using a black tennis ball?", Why was there no one else in the university?", "Where was Tsuruko?" As he following the ball as it was heading back to Tuki, something peculiar happened: the ball changed. It wasn't a ball, it was the black animal from last night. Samuru gasped and thought to warn his sister but it was going to fast. The animal hit his sister again and Tuki flew back and hit the fence surrounding the tennis court.

"Onechan!" Samuru cried out of concern

Samuru focused fully on his sister and before he could climb up the fence and check on his sister, he heard a bell. No, more like a gong. Everything seemed to blur, like a painting melting.

"What's going on!?" Samuru shouted. He looked around and saw he was still in math class and everybody was looking at him.

"We're having a math class, Sotohana-kun", the teacher replied wittingly

Most the class laughed and Samuru sat down, feeling very embarrassed.

* * *

After classes, Tsuruko went to a beat down Samuru. 

"Are you alright, Samuru-kun?" Tsuruko asked with a cheery smile

"Yeah", Samuru replied, looking and sounding a bit defeated

"What happened? Did you have daydream?" Tsuruko was sounding cheerful for Samuru

"Sort of", Samuru replied, embarrassed, "I fell asleep and…"

They heard a sudden high pitch cheer of girls coming from outside. Samuru and Tsuruko looked down the window; Tuki and Amaya were about to play and large group was following them. It seemed that Amaya had gained a small, but growing, fan club of her own. Her match with Tuki crowned her as Tuki's rival and that helped spread her popularity around. The crowd that was following them wasn't just composed of the two fan clubs but also the tennis club and other curious people.

"Your sister's so amazing, look how many people come to see her play", Tsuruko said admiringly

Samuru chuckled. He didn't expect so many people to see a simple tennis match. Then he remembered his dream. He looked down again, with more seriousness.

"Shall we go down?" Samuru asked

Tsuruko nodded and she and Samuru went down. Tsuruko was moving faster than Samuru; she said that they would run out of good spots if they didn't hurry. Sure enough, there was hardly anymore room around the fence. The two managed to find a less dense area and squeeze their way through the people to see what was going on inside the tennis court. The match was just starting. Each time one of the players earned points, the tennis court boomed with cheers. The match was very long and some of the people had already left when both players decided to finally play a tiebreak at 4-4, at each game they got a deuce at least once. Of course, they could have gone up a 6-6, but they realized it was getting late. The game was at a deuce again and Tuki was about serve when she sensed something; it was the same aura as the animal from last night.

"Is something wrong, Tuki-san?" Amaya asked concernedly, noticing Tuki's statue dance

Tuki shook her head, "No, it's nothing", and then she served.

The rally started while Tuki was still a bit distracted by the strange aura she felt. Though it didn't affect her performance too much, because she still won, she was so concerned that Samuru noticed it. After a sportsman's handshake and a lot of cheers from the remaining people of the crowd, Tuki joined Samuru and Tsuruko. While Tsuruko was praising Tuki as usually, Amaya approached Tuki again.

"You might not have heard because of all the cheering", Amaya jested, "But I said I had a lot of fun when we play"

"Same here", Tuki replied, smilingly, "Is this what you said about us competing again?"

Then it returned, Amaya's mysterious smile. She replied softly, "No…. Be alert, Tuki-san, you might suffer worst. They are starting to organize themselves"

After that, Amaya left. Tuki was so stunned at what Amaya said. "She has to be a magician, or at least someone involved with magic!" Tuki thought to herself, "She knows about last night… and who are they?"

"Onechan?" Samuru called. He waved his hand in front of her face, "Are you okay?"

Tuki blinked and looked at Samuru, "Didn't you hear what Amaya-san said?"

Samuru looked at his sister puzzlingly, "She said that she had fun playing with you"

"No, after that", Tuki said with persistency

"She didn't say anything", Samuru replied frowningly, "You must be tired, Onechan"

Tuki looked stressed. Did she really just imagine it?

* * *

After Tsuruko left, praising Tuki as much as she possibly could, Samuru decided to talk to his sister about his daydream. 

"Earlier", Samuru started. Tuki's attention was caught by Samuru's seriousness, "I dozed off in math class and had this dream"

He narrated his dream to Tuki, who looked very curious about it.

"Do you think it's a premonition?" Samuru asked after his narration

Tuki thought, "Maybe. But I'm not really sure how to interpret it"

"Maybe it means you're going to get into trouble with Amaya-san", Samuru suggested, looking very concern

Tuki remembered what she thought Amaya said: "Be alert, Tuki-san, you might suffer worst". Her thoughts went back to that event. Had she just imagined it? Tuki suddenly realized something.

"Samuru", Tuki started, "What did Amaya-san answer to my question?"

"What question?" Samuru asked, curiously. He wondered how their conversation went back to Amaya

"I asked her if that match was what she meant when she said that we would compete with each other again", Tuki recalled

Samuru thought for a moment. He did remember Tuki asking that question but what Amaya replied seemed blank. He turned back to his sister and frowned, "I don't remember"

"But I asked the question, right?"

Samuru nodded.

Tuki thought for a moment, "I think Amaya-san's a magician"

Samuru gasped, "R-Really? How can you tell?"

"She knows about what happened to me last night", Tuki recollected, "Saying that I might suffer worst. She also said something about 'them organizing themselves' or something like that"

"They?" Samuru wondered

"There something else", Tuki added, "I sense the same aura of that animal from last night when we were playing"

Samuru gasped again. There was a long silence before Samuru thought of something, "Wait, Onechan, did you sense any aura coming from Amaya-san?"

Tuki looked at Samuru. She hadn't realized something like that, "No… The only auras I sensed there are yours and mine. But Obasan sealed our magical powers. Maybe she's doing something similar"

They both contemplated silently again. While they were doing that, they both sensed a strong aura. It was the animal from last night.

"Samuru, do sense that?" Tuki asked

"Yes", Samuru replied sternly

Tuki closed her eyes. She tried to pinpoint where it was coming. She turned to a direction, still having her eyes closed, and pointed. Tuki heard Samuru gasp and when she opened her eyes she knew why. She was pointing towards Tsuruko's house.


End file.
